Tiefkern-Imperium
Das Tiefkern-Imperium, oder auch Imperialer Kern genannt, war der Name für die verbliebenen imperialen Besitztümer im Tiefkern der Galaxis nach der Schlacht von Endor. Zuerst diente der Tiefkern als Rückzugsort für den wiedergeborenen Imperator Palpatine und dessen Streitkräfte, später wurde es jedoch ein Ort für imperiale Kriegsherren, welche ihre Streitigkeiten und Machtambitionen hier auslebten. Dies dauerte an, bis Admiral Daala auf der Bildfläche erschien und mit einem geschickten Schachzug die imperialen Kräfte des Tiefkerns zu einem neuen Imperium einte. Hierbei verstand sich dieses Imperium selbst als legitimen Nachfolger des eigentlichen Imperiums und der Neuen Ordnung. Zwar zerfiel das Reich wieder nachdem sie verschwand, doch schaffte sie es wieder zu einen und für mehrere Jahre unter ihrer Kontrolle zu behalten. Bei einem gemeinsam koordinierten Angriff mit dem Restimperium unterlag Daala erneut den Streitkräften der Neuen Republik, was dem vereinten Tiefkern-Imperium erneut den Todesstoß versetzte und wieder in zerstrittene Kriegsherrenfraktionen zerbrach. Nach dem Friedensvertrag zwischen Pellaeon und der Neuen Republik schlossen sich die Kriegsherren mit Brakiss zusammen, welcher ihre verbliebenen Kräfte in ein Zweites Imperium umwandelte. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Schaffung des Imperialen Kerns Der Tiefkern gilt als die unwirtlichste Region der Galaxis. Die Sterne sind hier so dicht benachbart, dass die von ihnen erzeugten Masseschatten Hyperraumreisen beinahe unmöglich machen, was dazu führt, dass es nur wenige sichere Hyperraumrouten existieren. Es gab nur wenige bekannte und besiedelte Welten im Tiefkern, oft befanden sich diese nur am Rand zu den Kernwelten hin, da es äußerst schwierig war eine passende Welt zu finden und zu kolonisieren. Dies änderte sich mit der Herrschaft des Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine. Während der Klonkriege ließ er mithilfe des massenhaften Einsatzes von Suchdroiden den Tiefkern kartografieren, doch nur wenige fanden sichere Routen. Nachdem Palpatine sich zum ersten Imperator des Galaktischen Imperiums ernannt hatte, ordnete er die Besetzung der Karbonitminen des Kaiserin Teta-Systems an. Zeitgleich gelangte er so in den Besitz der Karten der Navigatorengilde, welche sich das Imperium mit Gewalt aneignete. Nun ließ der Imperator Scoutschiffe von Kaiserin Teta aus die zuvor gefunden Routen untersuchen. Angeblich fanden sie mehrere Hundert Welten, welche sich für eine Besiedlung eignen würden, doch soll sie Palpatine hingerichtet haben, damit ihr Wissen ein Geheimnis blieb. Anschließend begann eine groß angelegte Kolonisierung des Tiefkerns. Das Imperium versprach Macht, Wohlstand und Einfluss und konnte so viele Adelige und andere Loyalisten für die neue Region begeistern. Schon nach etwa zehn Jahren waren sie etliche Planeten mit den stärksten Unterstützern der Neuen Ordnung besiedelt. miniatur|links|[[Palpatines Zitadelle auf Byss]] Um die Sicherheit in Tiefkern zu gewährleisten, wurden strenge Sicherheitsauflagen für jeden auferlegt, der durch diese Region reisen wollte. So war nicht nur eine Erlaubnis des Büro für Schiffsangelegenheiten, sondern auch des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros erforderlich. Es gab ständige Kontrollen und Genehmigungen für Flüge gab es oft nur für kurze Streckenabschnitte. Sollte der betreffende Pilot bei einer der Kontrollen keine Erlaubnis vorzeigen können, wurde sein Schiff kurzerhand abgeschossen. Entlang der gesicherten Routen installierte das Imperium das sogenannte Hyperraum Sicherheitsnetz. Dieses bestand aus mehreren Gravitationsminen auf dem Weg platziert wurden. Diese wurden unterstützt von Abfangkreuzern, welche zusätzlich noch Schiffe aus dem Hyperraum zogen, um sie anschließend zu überprüfen. So gelang es dem Imperium, das wahre Ausmaß des Tiefkerns vor der Öffentlichkeit zu verschleiern. So wusste man zwar etwas über die Welten im galaktischen Zentrum, jedoch oft nichts Genaues und ihnen haftete oft etwas Mysteriöses an oder sie wurden für unbedeutend gehalten. Palpatine erwählte währenddessen Byss zu seinem persönlichen Rückzugsort und ließ dort mächtige Raumwerften und Fabriken erreichten, in denen er gewaltige Raumschiffe und Kriegsdroiden errichten ließ, während die Bewohner des Planeten durch die Macht in einem tranceähnlichen Zustand vor sich hin lebten. Dies hat vorerst ein Ende nachdem Imperator Palpatines Körper während der Schlacht von Endor starb. Als das restliche Imperium ohne Führung langsam unterging, gelang es Palpatines Geist, zu seiner geheimen Thronwelt zurückzukehren. Palpatine hatte für solch einen Fall Vorkehrungen getroffen und so gelang es ihm mit Hilfe der Dunklen Seite zu überleben. Auf Byss angekommen, besetzte er einen der von im vorbereiteten Klonkörper und zog anschließend die Fäden für einen Rachefeldzug. Er nahm im Geheimen Kontakt mit Flottenkommandeuren und anderen Machthabern auf und scharte eine gewaltige Armada um sich. In der Zwischenzeit war die Neue Republik immer weiter auf dem Vorstoß, eroberte Coruscant und besiegte imperiale Kriegsherren. Einige dieser geschlagenen Militärs zogen sich in die Sicherheit des Tiefkerns zurück wie Sander Delvardus, Blitzer Harrsk und Treuten Teradoc. Dort schufen sie sich neue Reiche und bekriegten sich teilweise auch untereinander, doch auch sie erhielten geheime Botschaften von Palpatine, dass sie sich für einen koordinierten Schlag gegen die Neue Republik vorbereiten sollten. Das Dunkle Imperium miniatur|Imperator [[Palpatine in einem neuen Klonkörper]] Nach dem Tod von Großadmiral Thrawn begann Palpatine seinen Plan umzusetzen. Nachdem er die Kriegsherren des Tiefkerns an sich gebunden hatte, kontaktierte er die überlebenden Mitglieder des Imperialen Rates, welche wiederum die Moffs und Militärs im Äußeren Rand kontaktierten und so alle unter Palpatine vereinten. Es war jedoch eine brüchige Allianz, da sich viele der Fraktionen gegenseitig misstrauten, persönliche Vorbehalte hatten oder gar Fehden gegeneinander führten. Sie folgten jedoch der unbekannten Führerfigur aus dem Tiefkern und griffen vereint gegen die Neue Republik an. Es gelangen viele überraschende Schläge gegen die Republik, als die vereinte Flotte des Imperiums aus dem Tiefkern und aus dem Äußeren Rand zuschlug. Binnen kürzester Zeit hatte man viele der Planeten erobert und die Imperiale Flotte positionierte sich im Orbit von Coruscant und bombardierte den Planeten. Schnell war klar, dass die Republik sich geschlagen geben musste, und floh aus den Kernwelten, welche kurz darauf wieder in imperialer Hand waren. Im Kern jedoch zeigte sie wie zerbrechlich Palpatines Allianz in Wirklichkeit war. Auf Coruscant meuterten die verschiedenen imperialen Fraktionen und eröffneten das Feuer aufeinander. Der Imperiale Bürgerkrieg erreichte einen neuen Höhepunkt. Palpatine schaute bei diesem Schauspiel von der Ferne aus zu und überließ die zerstrittenen Parteien ihrem Schicksal. Das Imperium sollte sich so selbst reinigen und als sein neues Dunkles Imperium wiederauferstehen. Nachdem die streitenden Parteien Coruscant beinahe völlig verwüstet hatten, gab sich Palpatine zu erkennen und bereitete einen weiteren Schlag gegen die Neue Republik vor, indem er seine Weltenvernichter auf Mon Calamari los ließ. Zwar gelang es einem Einsatzteam unter dem Kommando von Han Solo und Leia Organa, die Kontrollcodes der Weltenvernichter zu stehlen und sie so abzuschalten, doch gelang es Palpatine die Eindringlinge bis nach Da Soocha zu verfolgen. Mit seinem Schiff, der Eclipse, griff er die Kommandobasis der Neuen Republik an, starb letztendlich jedoch durch seinen eigenen Macht-Sturm. miniatur|links|Die Imperiale Armada startet die [[Operation Schattenhand]] Der Imperator galt als tot und es kam der Eindruck auf, als sei das Imperium erneut besiegt, jedoch hatte Palpatine für einen solchen Fall vorgesorgt. Während er selbst sich in einem neuen Klonkörper regenerierte, starteten seine treuen Untergebenen eine groß angelegte Offensive mit dem Decknamen Operation Schattenhand. Sie eroberten erneut viele Welten im Kern und in den Kolonien und erweiterten so den Einflussbereich des Dunklen Imperiums. Das Imperium war also nicht geschlagen, was letztendlich dadurch bestätigt wurde, dass Palpatine zu den Lebenden zurückkehrte. Ein seinem Wahn und seiner Rachsucht griff er auf eine seiner neuen Waffen zurück, um der Neuen Republik den Todesstoß zu versetzen. Mit dem Galaxisgeschütz zerstörte er zahlreiche Planeten und verbreitete so Angst und Schrecken. Hierdurch schlossen sich viele Welten aus dem Inneren und Äußeren Rand erneut dem Imperium an, um so der Zerstörung zu entgehen. Mit neuen Verbündeten versuchte die Republik ihren Untergang jedoch verhindern. In der Entscheidungsschlacht bei Onderon misslang es Palpatine, sich in den Körper des neugeborenen Anakin Solo festzusetzen, und er wurde anschließend mithilfe eines Jedis des Alten Ordens endgültig getötet. Ein Kommandoteam gelang es an Bord der Eclipse II, einen neuen Hyperraumkurs zu programmieren, welchen das Schiff mit dem Galaxisgeschütz kollidieren ließ. Durch den Zusammenstoß löste sich ein Geschoss aus der Waffe und zerstörte Byss. Somit ging das Dunkle Imperium mit seinem Zentrum unter. Zerfall des Imperiums Palpatine starb bei Onderon endgültig. Eine Verschwörung unter den Mitgliedern seiner Ehrengarde zerstörte das Klonlabor auf Byss und half somit den Imperator zu stürzen. Der Kopf dieser Verschwörung, Carnor Jax, übernahm daraufhin die Kontrolle über weite Gebiete des Imperiums im Rand und begründete damit ein Scharlachrotes Imperium, während der Tiefkern sich selbst überlassen blieb. Palpatines erneute Herrschaft hatte in der Galaxis tiefe Wunden hinterlassen, aber nicht nur auf Seiten der Neuen Republik. Während ihrer Raub- und Eroberungsfeldzüge vergaßen die Imperialen, neue und stabile Regierungen innerhalb auf den jeweiligen Welten einzurichten, so dass sich kurz nach dessen Tod viele Systeme wieder der Republik anschlossen. Zudem waren viele imperiale Führer gestorben und hinterließen ihre Reiche ohne ein Oberhaupt, wie etwa Ardus Kaine, der mit seinem Tod während der Operation Schattenhand die Pentastar-Koalition führerlos zurück ließ. Am Ende hatte das Imperium beinahe mehr verloren als gewonnen. Somit dauerte es nicht lange, bis Kriegsherren und andere einflussreiche Persönlichkeiten die Macht übernahmen und ihre eigenen kleinen Imperien bildeten. Im Tiefkern teilten sie die nach der Zerstörung von Byss verbliebene Flotte unter sich auf und begannen, ihre eigenen Ziele zu verfolgen. Viele verfielen erneut in Streitigkeiten und kämpften gegeneinander. Schnell begannen sie, die verbliebenen Ressourcen des Tiefkerns auszubeuten, um ihre Streitkräfte zu verstärken. Sie antworteten keiner zentralen Autorität mehr, banden dabei aber einen Großteil des Imperialen Militärs. Jeder Kriegsherr versuchte seinerseits mehr und mehr Macht unter sich zu vereinen. Um dies zu bewerkstelligen, versuchten sie, Offiziere und andere Persönlichkeiten für ihre Sache zu gewinnen. Treuten Teradoc etwa rühmte sich damit, dass er es geschafft habe, den berüchtigten Gilad Pellaeon in seine Reihen aufgenommen zu haben. Dennoch gewann niemand die Oberhand. Sollte ein Kriegsherr zu stark werden, würden sich die anderen gegen ihn verbünden und besiegen, danach aber wieder in ihre Kleinkriege verfallen. In dieser Zeit expandierten einige Kriegsherren aber auch ihr Gebiet anderweitig. So eroberte Harrsk den Atravis-Sektor im Äußeren Rand und nutzte ihn unter anderem, um neue Rekruten für seine Sache zu gewinnen. Als Carnor Jax’ Imperium wenig später auch zusammenbrach, verblieb kein legitimer Nachfolger Palpatines mehr. Das Imperium war endgültig in einzelne streitende Fraktionen zerfallen, wobei keine der einzelnen Parteien allein stark genug war, alle anderen unter sich zu einen. Vereinigungsbestrebungen miniatur|Admiral [[Natasi Daala]] Im selben Jahr, in dem Carnor Jax starb, erschien auch Admiral Natasi Daala wieder auf der Bildfläche der Galaxis. Zuvor hatte sie über ein Jahrzehnt lang das Schlund-Forschungszentrum mit ihren vier Sternzerstörern bewacht und war nicht von ihrem Posten gewichen. Durch einen Zwischenfall verließ sie den Schlund und erkannte, dass ihr Imperium und der Imperator schon vor Jahren untergegangen wahren. Von dieser Erkenntnis überwältigt, startete sie einen Rachefeldzug, welcher jedoch mit einer Niederlage endete. Enttäuscht setzte sie Kurs auf den Tiefkern, von dem sie wusste, dass dort ein Großteil der verbliebenen imperialen Kräfte dort aufhielt. Zeitgleich wusste sie, dass der Tiefkern von Kriegsherren dominiert wurde, sie hatte jedoch nicht die Absicht sich einem Kriegsherr anzuschließen. Vielmehr reiste sie zwischen den verschiedenen Fraktionen hin und her um diplomatische Verhandlungen durchzuführen. Hierbei half der Umstand, dass sie seit ihrem Feldzug als Kriegsheldin galt. Etwa ein Jahr lang versuchte sie vergebens, die zerstrittenen Fraktionen zu einen, um erneut ein geeintes Imperium gegen die Neue Republik zu Felde zu führen. Doch sie hatte langsam genug Misserfolge erlebt und begann über radikalere Lösungen nachzudenken. Im Jahr 12 NSY erschien sie auf Kalist VI, um beim Obersten Kriegsherrn Blitzer Harrsk vorzusprechen. Sie versuchte ihn für ihre Sache zu gewinnen und war sogar für Zugeständnisse bereit, welche die Eigenständigkeit der Kriegsherren erhalten solle, doch Harrsk war an ihren Ideen nicht interessiert. Er wollte, dass sich Daala im Gegenteil seiner Sache anschloss, um gegen die anderen Kriegsherren vorzugehen. Während sie diskutierten, griff eine Armada ''Victory''-Klasse Sternzerstörer Harrsk Basis an, welche wiederum von elf Sternzerstörern und dem Supersternzerstörer Schockwelle verteidigt wurde. In dem darauffolgenden Feuergefecht wurde Daalas langjähriger Begleiter Kratas bei der Zerstörung der Schockwelle getötet und ein Großteil von Harrsk Streitmacht beschädigt, bevor Teradocs Flotte den Rückzug antrat. Daala erhielt daraufhin das Kommando über den Sternzerstörer Feuersturm und sollte den Gegenschlag ausführen. Beim Angriff auf Teradocs Festung entschied sie sich jedoch dafür den lang andauernden Bürgerkrieg zu beenden. Sie schaltete Harrsk Flaggschiff und Teradocs Victory-Zerstörer mit ihren Ionenkanonen aus und, da sie sich nahe von Harrsk Schiff befand, drohte ihr Schiff in die Luft zu sprengen, sollte es zu keinem Waffenstillstand kommen. Vizeadmiral Pellaeon, welcher sich auf einem Schiff von Teradocs Flotte befand, kam ihrer bitte nach und folgte ihrem Aufruf. Er erkannte in Daala eine neue Anführerin und gemeinsam organisierten sie die Gipfelkonferenz im Tsoss-Funkfeuer, in der sie die dreizehn stärksten Kriegsherrn-Fraktionen vereinen wollte. Als Notfall-Plan ließ sie den Konferenzraum des Tsoss-Funkfeuers zudem in eine Todesfalle umbauen. Sollten sich die Kriegsherren nicht einigen können, könnte Daala den Raum versiegeln und tödliches Gas einleiten können. Nachdem die Kriegsherren sich nicht Daalas Ziel eines geeinten Schlages gegen die Neue Republik fügen wollten, führte Daala ihren Notfallplan aus und tötete die zerstrittenen Imperialen. Anschließend übernahm sie die Kontrolle über die Gebiete und Streitkräfte der Getöteten und setzte sich an die Spitze dieser neuen, imperialen Bewegung. Sie ließ neue Schiffe und Kampffahrzeuge bauen und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Ziel, die Neue Republik zu vernichten. Schnell kamen Gerüchte auf, es würde einen neuen Anführer im Tiefkern geben, welcher die Imperialen geeint hatte. Angriff auf Yavin IV Währenddessen empfand es der Jedi Kyp Durron auf Yavin IV merkwürdig, dass es um das Imperium in den letzten beiden Jahren so still geworden war. Deshalb nutzte er die Gelegenheit als sein Freund Dorsk 81 zu seinem Heimatplaneten zurückkehren wollte, welcher in der nähe zum Tiefkern lag, um die Lage auszukundschaften. Beiden gelang es eine imperiale Fähre zu kapern und einem Konvoi zu folgen, welcher sie immer tiefer in imperiales Gebiet brachte. Dort entdeckten sie einen gewaltigen Raumstationnexus, in dem eine große Versammlung abgehalten wurde. Vizeadmiral Pellaeon und Admiral Daala sprachen zu ihren Untergebenen und erläuterten ihren Schlachtplan. Daala, die zuvor ihre gesamte Flotte versammelt hatte und den kurz zuvor fertiggestellten Supersternzerstörer Night Hammer zu ihrem Flaggschiff ernannt hatte, plante in nächster Zeit einen massiven Schlag auf die Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin IV in auszuführen. Kyp verlor beim Anblick Daalas die Fassung und ließ damit seine Tarnung und die seines Freundes auffliegen. Trotz der imperialen Uniformen waren sie als Verräter entlarvt und sie flohen von der Nexusstation nach Khomm. Daala erkannte, dass ihre Pläne nun in Gefahr waren und befahl, dass ihr Angriffsplan unverzüglich umgesetzt werden sollte. Oberst Cronus übernahm das Kommando über ein Geschwader Victory-Schiffe und sollte sekundäre Kriegsziele angreifen, wobei der Planet Khomm nun ganz oben auf seiner Liste stand. Pellaeon wurde das Kommando über siebzehn Imperiale Sternzerstörer übertragen, mit denen er sofort die Jedi-Akademie angreifen sollte. Cronus und Daala würden später wiederum mit ihren Kräften dazu stoßen und die Jedi so vernichten. Kyp Durron und Dorsk 81 waren in der zwischenzeitlich zur Akademie zurückgekehrt und hatten alle über den bevorstehenden Angriff des Imperiums gewarnt. Diese Warnung erreichte auch Admiral Ackbar und Wedge Antilles, welche kurz zuvor ein Manöver abgehalten hatten. miniatur|links|Ein [[Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A5 Juggernaut|Juggernaut beim Angriff auf Yavin IV]] Wedge brach mit seinem Flottenverband auf, um eine andere Bedrohung zu bekämpfen, während Admiral Ackbar mit ein paar kleineren Schiffen und der Galaktischer Raumfahrer nach Yavin IV flogen. Währenddessen begann Oberst Cronus damit, die Ziele auf seiner Liste auszuschalten. Bei seinem Überfall auf Khomm verwüstete er den neutralen Planeten mit seinen Klonfariken. Pellaeon hatte unterdessen das Yavin-System erreicht und begann damit, seine TIE-Jäger und Bodentruppen abzusetzen. Er ging nicht davon aus, dass die wenigen Jedi seiner Übermacht standhalten würden. Währenddessen machte sich Admiral Daala im Tiefkern bereit mit ihrem vor kurzem umbenannten Supersternzerstörer Jedi-Hammer zuzuschlagen. Auf Yavin IV erkannten Kyp und Dorsk die missliche Lage. Zwar waren die Bodentruppen nicht die besten des Imperiums und es gelang den Jedi immer wieder einzelne Einheiten auszuschalten, doch blieben die Sternzerstörer im Orbit als Bedrohung zurück. Dorsk 81 fasste daraufhin einen Entschluss. Mithilfe der anderen Jedi bündelten sie ihre Macht und nutzten Dorsk dafür als Gefäß. Der junge Jedi konzentrierte sich dann auf die Flotte im Orbit und schleuderte sie aus dem System. Cronus setzte unterdessen seine Angriffswelle fort. Während der Zerstörung der Werften von Chardaan hatte er einige wenige Verluste erlitten, jedoch hinderte ihn dies nicht bei Porus Vida zuzuschlagen. Als er fertig war, machte er sich auf in Richtung Yavin IV. Dort war inzwischen Daala erschienen und ging dazu über, den Planeten zu bombardieren, wurde jedoch bald in einen Kampf mit Admiral Ackbar verwickelt, der endlich eingetroffen war. Währenddessen kämpften die Jedi am Boden gegen die letzten Bodentruppen. Zwar war Ackbars erscheinen ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, doch wurde dieser wieder getrübt, als Oberst Cronus mit seinen verbliebenen zwanzig Victory-Zerstörern auf der Bildfläche erschien. In diesem Augenblick entschied sich wiederum Callista Ming in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Sie schlich sich an Bord der Jedi-Hammer und sabotierte diese. Das Schiff steuerte daraufhin auf den Gasriesen Yavin zu, so dass Admiral Daala das Schiff evakuieren musste. Oberst Cronus starb, als ein Schiff der Neuen Republik das seinige rammte. Pellaeon befand sich derweil zu weit entfernt, um noch einzugreifen. Als schließlich die Verstärkung für die Republik eintraf, konnte er sich nur damit zufrieden geben, die Fluchtkapseln des Supersternzerstörers einzusammeln. Einige Tage nach der Schlacht sammelte er die Kapsel von Admiral Daala ein, welche sich mit ihrer Niederlage abfinden musste. Als Konsequenz hieraus übertrug sie Pellaeon das Kommando über all ihre Streitkräfte und somit über das Tiefkern-Imperium. Daalas Zeit als Herrscherin war vorerst vorüber. Niedergang und Wiederauferstehung Nach der Niederlage bei Yavin IV erkannte Pellaeon, dass das Imperium im Tiefkern auf ewig eingeschlossen sein würde. Es gäbe keine großen Flächen zur Expansion, zumal es ringsum von der Neuen Republik umgeben war. Er versammelte also sämtliche Schiffe unter seinem Kommando und setzte Kurs auf die Imperialen Randfraktionen im nördlichen Quadranten der Galaxis. Aus diesem, sich der Neuen Ordnung zugehörig fühlenden Gebiet formte er das wahre Imperium neu mit ihm als Oberkommandierenden der Flotte und einem Moff-Rat als oberste Entscheidungsinstanz. Der Tiefkern blieb, nun ohne seine Flotte, nahezu ungeschützt zurück. Daala hatte jedoch auf den vielen Welten eine intakte Infrastruktur zurückgelassen. Schnell beanspruchten neue Machthaber die Führung im Kern. Großmoff Gann, Foga Brill oder Moff Tethys gelang es schnell ihre politische Macht zu festigen. Daala hatte sich derweil einem zivilen Leben zugewandt, gab dieses jedoch im Jahr 13 NSY wegen der Ereignisse bei Nam Chorios bald auf. Zusammen mit ihrem neuen Partner Liegus Vorn zog es sie danach wieder in den Tiefkern, wo sie erneut versuchte, seine Einigung herbeizuführen. Dies gelang ihr etwa ein Jahr später auch und sie begann erneut mit dem Aufbau einer Flotte. Am Ende der Yevethanischen Krise sprang die gesamte Schwarze Flotte in den Tiefkern, Richtung Byss. Dort erkannten die imperialen Besatzungen jedoch, dass ihr Imperium schon lange untergegangen war. Viele Schiffe schlossen sich daraufhin der Neuen Republik an. Vier Victory-Sternzerstörer blieben jedoch im Tiefkern und schlossen sich Daala an. Als im Jahr 17 NSY der Almanische Aufstand endete, trat der Moff-Rat an Daala heran. Sie überzeugten sie zusammen mit Pellaeon einen erneuten gemeinsamen Schlag gegen die Republik auszuführen. Dieses mal sollte die Republik entschieden geschlagen werden. Pellaeon war von dieser Idee nicht sonderlich begeistert, wurde aber überstimmt. Letztendlich war er mit dem Plan einverstanden, so dass Daala und die Kriegsherren als auch Pellaeon zeitgleich an verschiedenen Enden der Galaxis zuschlugen. Das wiedervereinte Tiefkern-Imperium konnte zwar einen Sieg bei Rydonni Prime erringen, wurde jedoch bald darauf vernichtend geschlagen. In der Schlacht von Columus traff Daala auf die Vierte Flotte unter dem Kommando von General Garm Bel Iblis. Dieser versuchte Daala mithilfe zweiter CC-7700 Fregatten gefangen zunehmen, doch konnte sich der Admiral retten, indem sie mit ihrem Schiff Scylla eine der Fregatten rammte und anschließend einen blinden Sprung in den Hyperraum unternahm. Mit dem erneuten Verschwinden ihrer Führerin begann ein neuer Niedergang des Tiefkern-Imperiums. Viele Kriegsherren konzentrierten sich wieder auf ihre eigenen kleinen Reiche und bereiteten sich auf eine mögliche Invasion durch die Neue Republik vor. Im Jahr 18 NSY wurde dies Foga Brill zum Verhängnis. Da er Parkith immer weiter abschottete, wurde er von seinen eigenen Leuten getötet, welche anschließend die Neue Republik um Frieden baten. Ein zweites Imperium miniatur|[[Brakiss]] Die Zeit verging und das Imperium schrumpfte immer weiter. Pellaeons Imperium war nunmehr zu einem unbedeutenden Reich aus acht Sektoren am Rande zu den Unbekannten Regionen geworden. Als Pellaeon 19 NSY den Moff-Rat davon überzeugen konnte, einen Friedensvertrag mit der Republik zu schließen, waren die verbliebenen Kriegsherren im Tiefkern verärgert. Man selbst würde den Kampf gegen den Feind weiterführen wollen und man besaß immer noch den Traum eines neuen Imperiums. Es fehlte einzig an einer weiteren Führerfigur, welche diesen Traum Wirklichkeit werden lassen würde. In dieser Situation erschien der Dunkle Jedi Brakiss. Er war schon zuvor als Vermittler zwischen den Kriegsherren im Tiefkern tätig gewesen und strebte nun die Macht an. Schnell konnte er die Imperialen unter sich vereinen und begann damit, ein weiteres, ein neues, ein Zweites Imperium zu begründen. Die ehemaligen Kriegsherren steckten ihre wenigen verbliebenen Ressourcen in den Aufbau einer neuen Militärmaschinerie und auf Geheiß von Brakiss begann man mit dem Bau der Schatten-Akademie, einer zentralen Ausbildungsstätte und dem baldigen Hauptquartier des Zweiten Imperiums. Nach einigen Jahren beschloss Brakiss dann, mit seinem neuen Imperium seinen Feldzug gegen die Republik und gegen die Jedi zu beginnen. Dieser fand jedoch, wie auch schon bei Daala elf Jahre zuvor, bei Yavin IV sein jähes Ende. In den Folgejahren gelang es der Neuen Republik schließlich, die letzten imperialen Truppen aus dem Inneren des Tiefkernes zu vertreiben, ohne dabei volle Kenntnis über die Routen und Gebiete zu erlangen, auf die das Imperium zurückgegriffen hatte. Im Jahr 28 NSY, im Zuge des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges, trat jedoch Leia Organa Solo an Admiral Pellaeon heran und bat ihm, im Austausch gegen sämtliche republikanischen Informationen über die Kriegsgegner, um die Sternkarten des Tiefkerns. Mit dem Argument, dass das Imperium dort über keine weitere Festung verfügte und Kämpfe im Tiefkern womöglich die Invasoren von den Randgebieten des Imperiums fernhalten würden, unterbreitete Organa Solo ihr Angebot. Das einst „''am besten gehütete Geheimnis des Imperiums''“ ging damit in die Hände der Neuen Republik über. Politik Als Palpatine über das Imperium herrschte, galt die Neue Ordnung als grundlegendes Prinzip im Tiefkern, welche problemlos durchgesetzt werden konnte, da viele der Bewohner imperiale Hardliner waren und somit auch an die Prinzipien und Ideale Palpatines glaubten. Nachdem dieser jedoch bei Endor starb, übernahmen verschiedene Kriegsherren die Kontrolle über die Gebiete im Kern und herrschten nach ihren eignen Vorstellungen, wobei sie sich an der Neuen Ordnung mal mehr, mal weniger orientierten. Mit der Wiedergeburt des Imperators begann dieser von Byss aus, im Geheimen die Fäden zu ziehen und verschiedene imperiale Fraktionen zu beeinflussen. Nach Thrawns Tod ließ Palpatine es zu, dass seine Truppen sich gegenseitig aufrieben. Als es vereinten Truppen des Imperiums gelang, Coruscant zu übernehmen, brach anschließend die Imperiale Meuterei aus, welche Palpatine als ein Selbstreinigungsprozess verstand und geschehen ließ. Im Geheimen erließ er weitere Angriffsbefehle an imperiale Truppen aus dem Tiefkern und aus dem Rand und, nachdem er sich letztendlich zu erkennen gab, begann er mit der Operation Schattenhand. Während dieser Zeit unterlag das Imperium seiner Willkür. Ein Jahr nach der Eroberung Coruscants starb Palpatine jedoch endgültig und die Gebiete im Tiefkern fielen wieder unter die vollständige Kontrolle der Kriegsherren. Nachdem Admiral Daala sich durch den Mord an den dreizehn wichtigsten Kriegsherren an die Macht putschte, übernahm sie die Kontrolle über die ehemaligen Gebiete der Ermordeten. Sie reiste oft von Planet zu Planet, um den Bürgern ihres neuen Imperiums Mut zuzusprechen und sie moralisch für den neuen Kampf gegen die Republik zu stärken. Außerdem führte sie einige grundlegenden Reformen ein, welche es Frauen und Nichtmenschen nun offiziell erlaubte, in den Streitkräften zu dienen. Dies war ein erster Schritt weg von Palpatines Neuer Ordnung und dem damit einhergehenden Ideal der Menschlichen Hochkultur. Zwar begann man keine radikalen Umbrüche, jedoch dienten unter ihr Frauen in der Flotte und es wurden Nichtmenschen in die Reihen der Soldaten übernommen. Dieses Umdenken bildete zudem den Grundpfeiler für eine geänderte [[Restimperium#Politik|Politik des „wahren Imperiums“]], welches Admiral Pellaeon einige Jahre später errichten sollte. Dennoch blieben die Bewohner des Tiefkerns die Hardliner, die beinahe schon fanatisch an die Neue Ordnung glaubten und dabei als noch überzeugter von ihr galten, als die Gebete des „''Restimperiums''“. Ob diese Reformen beibehalten wurden, nachdem Daala 12 NSY abdankte, und ob sie fortgeführt wurden, nachdem sie erneut das Kommando im Tiefkern hatte, ist nicht bekannt. Wirtschaft Generell finden sich im Tiefkern dieselben Arten von Welten wie anderswo in der Galaxis auch, nur waren sie auf eine verglichen kleinere astronomische Fläche verteilt. Neben den wirtschaftlich bedeutenden Welten wie Byss, Parkith oder Kaiserin Teta gab es viele Fabrikwelten, Agrarkolonien oder Minenplaneten, welche oft mithilfe von Sklavenarbeit betrieben wurden. Die komplette Wirtschaft im Tiefkern-Imperium jedoch diente hauptsächlich dem Militär und dessen Ausbau. Es gab viele Fabriken und Werften, welche dafür zuständig waren, ständig neues Kriegsmaterial für den Imperator oder für die Kriegsherren zu produzieren, welche es anschließend in ihren Kleinkriegen untereinander oder gegen die Neue Republik wieder vernichteten. Die Kriegsherren selbst begannen ebenfalls, Werften zu bauen und die Rohstoffe ihrer Planeten zu plündern, um damit neue Schiffe zu bauen. Auch Konzerne wie die Silviut Corporation blieben dem Imperium treu ergeben und blieben einer der Hauptlieferanten für neue Raumschiffsdesigns. Da ein Großteil des Handels im Tiefkern über den Byss Run ablief und dieser mit der Zerstörung von Byss an Bedeutung verlor, zeitgleich jedoch Nachschubgüter und Vorräte für das Imperium knapp wurden, ging man teilweise dazu über, diese Güter über Kaperung von Schiffen zu gewinnen. Außerdem wurden alle nicht-imperialen Frachter als Schmugglerschiffe deklariert. Die Schiffe wurden geentert, verkauft und die Mannschaft wurde zur Sklavenarbeit abkommandiert, während man die Fracht für sich behielt. Eine kurze Hochphase erlebte die Kriegswirtschaft unter Admiral Daala, da sie viele neue Schiffe, Waffen und Fahrzeuge in Auftrag gab. Diese Phase flachte jedoch wieder ab und die Wirtschaft belieferte wieder nur die einzelnen Kriegsherren, denen die jeweilige Welt gehörte. Nach dem erneuten Fall Daalas nutzte der Dunkle Jedi Brakiss die verbliebene Wirtschaftskraft der Kriegsherren um neue Raumkreuzer, TIE-Jäger, Sturmtruppenausrüstung und seine Schatten-Akademie zu errichten. Militär Das Militär des Tiefkern-Imperiums setzte sich hauptsächlich aus den Überresten von Palpatines Dunklen Imperium und den einzelnen Armeen und Flotten der Kriegsherren zusammen, welche den Tiefkern danach beherrschten. Dies umfasste eine Großzahl an Sturmtruppen, Sternzerstörern und Raumjägern. Während ein Großteil von Palpatines Flotte bei der Zerstörung von Byss vernichtet wurde, darunter auch seine Superwaffen wie das Galaxisgeschütz oder die Eclipse, blieben dennoch viele der kleineren Schiffe zurück und die Kriegsherren bemühten sich zudem, neue Schiffe zu bauen. So gelang es dem Kriegsherrn Delvardus einen Supersternzerstörer zu konstruieren, welcher später als Admiral Daalas Flaggschiff fungierte. Daala forcierte erneut den Bau neuen Kriegsmaterials wie Kampfläufer und Sternzerstörer, um die früheren Verluste wieder auszugleichen. Kurz nach der Vereinigung durch Admiral Daala im Jahr 12 NSY stellte Vizeadmiral Pellaeon eine Bestandsaufnahme ihrer Flotte zusammen, demnach sie eine Streitmacht aus einem Supersternzerstörer, fünfundvierzig Sternzerstörern, hundertzwölf Victory-Sternzerstörern und eine entsprechende Anzahl an TIE-Jägern, -Abfangjägern und -Bombern hatte. Dazu kamen noch einige kleinere Schiffe sowie die Bodentruppen und Sturmtruppen. Diese waren jedoch oft nicht so gut ausgebildet und ausgerüstet. So waren etwa noch einige alte Juggernauts in Betrieb, welche von unerfahrenen Besatzungen bedient wurden. Diese Armada reduzierte sich mit der Zeit nach dem gescheiterten Feldzug Daalas. In den Phasen, in denen jedoch die Kriegsherren wieder in ihre Privatkriege gegeneinander verfielen, rieben sie viele ihrer Truppen und Schiffe auf, so dass zum Schluss nicht viel von dem einstig großen Imperialen Militär übrig blieb. Allgemein wurde angenommen, dass Daala und die Kriegsherren die letzten Reserven von Thrawns Klonarmee verbrauchten und auch sonst viele der Ressourcen des Imperiums verheizten, ohne im Gegenzug etwas zu erreichen. Daalas Nachfolger, Admiral Pellaeon, scharte zudem ihm gegenüber loyale Truppen und übernahm die Kontrolle übe imperiale Besitzungen im Äußeren und Mittleren Rand. Man entwickelte zwar neue Schiffstypen wie den ''Adz''-Klasse Patrouillenzerstörer und es schlossen sich ein paar Schiffe des ''Black-Sword''-Kommandos an, doch schwand die militärische Macht des Tiefkern-Imperiums immer weiter. Nach dem Friedensvertrag zwischen dem restlichen Imperium unter Admiral Pellaeon und der Neuen Republik gelang es Brakiss, die verbliebene Macht der Kriegsherren zu bündeln und erschuf mit den letzten Ressourcen die Schatten-Akademie, welche der Sitz des Zweiten Imperiums werden sollte. Gebiet miniatur|Der [[Tiefkern]] Das „Herrschaftsgebiet“ des Tiefkern-Imperiums erstreckte sich über jene Welten des Tiefkerns, welche man über die gesicherten Hyperraumrouten erreichen konnte, was einen Großteil des Tiefkerns umfasste. Sie verblieben meist freiwillig unter der imperialen Herrschaft, da sie zum einen von Menschen besiedelt wurden, welche fest an die Neue Ordnung glaubten und zum anderen verdankten sie zum Großteil dem Imperium ihre Macht und ihren Wohlstand. Oft fürchteten sie sich auch davor, sich vom Imperium oder den Kriegsherren los zusagen, da sie befürchten mussten, dass es wieder einen großen Führer geben könnte, der das Imperium wieder vereinen würde, so wie es Thrawn und Palpatine es zuvor getan hatten. Zeitweise kamen zu diesem recht eingeschlossenen Gebiet noch kleinere Besitzungen der einzelnen Kriegsherren außerhalb des galaktischen Zentrums hinzu, wie zum Beispiel der Atravis-Sektor, welcher zu Harrsk gehörte. Andere Welten, welche unter Palpatine während der Operation Schattenhand in der ganzen Galaxis erobert wurden, fielen aber schnell nach dem endgültigen Tod Palpatines wieder an die Neue Republik, da man diese nur besetzt hatte, jedoch keine neue politische Führung installiert hatte. Viele vom Imperium kontrollierte Welten des Tiefkerns befanden sich entlang des Byss Runs und bildeten dort ein zusammenhängendes Gebiet im Raum. Nach und nach schrumpfte das Einflussgebiet des Imperiums mit Fortschreiten des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges immer weiter, so dass nach und nach einzelne Planeten von der Neuen Republik erobert wurden oder sich ihr freiwillig anschlossen. Hinter den Kulissen *Im Laufe der Zeit zeichnete sich durch die vielen Star-Wars-Geschichten immer mehr ab, dass es verschiedene, von einander getrennte Bereiche in der Galaxis gibt, welche vom Imperium oder imperialen Splittergruppen beherrscht wurden. Insbesondere der Vergleich zwischen der Thrawn-Trilogie und der Comicgeschichte um Das Dunkle Imperium (und in dessen Folge Darksaber – Der Todesstern) offenbarte, dass es zwei große Gebiete unter imperialer Kontrolle im Äußeren Rand und im Tiefkern gab. Da zudem kein Hinweis geliefert wurde, dass eines der beiden Gebiete untergegangen sei und auch spätere Quellen den Fortbestand dieser Körperschaften bestätigten (so war das Imperium in der Die Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie erneut im Äußeren Rand angesiedelt), wurde so die Vorstellung, das Imperium würde etwa primär oder einzig und allein im Tiefkern oder etwa nur im Rand existieren, widerlegt. Schlussendlich mit dem Erscheinen des Essential Atlas wurde bestätigt, dass beide (und andere) Gebiete parallel existierten. *Insbesondere in alten Büchern von West End Games wurde die kollektive Bezeichnung Imperial Core für alle imperiale Gebiete im Tiefkern gewählt. Der Begriff Deep Core Empire erschien zum ersten mal im Essential Atlas. *Im Cracken's Threat Dossier wurde davon gesprochen, dass sich die gesamte Schwarze Flotte dem Tiefkern-Imperium angeschlossen hätte. Somit hätten die Kräfte unter dem Kommando von Admiral Daala etwa 60 weitere Schiffe, keines kleiner als ein Abfangkreuzer, zu ihrer Verfügung gehabt. In der ultimativen Chronik und dessen Nachfolgewerk wurde jedoch klar gestellt, dass sich die Mehrheit der Schiffe der Neuen Republik zuwandte und nur ein Bruchteil sich entweder Daala oder Pellaeon anschloss. Quellen *''Crimson Empire'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Die Hand von Thrawn – Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Wege des Schicksals'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * Kategorie:Reiche Kategorie:Imperiale Splittergruppen Kategorie:Legends